


warm

by cryingkogane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (not mentioned i just want to make it clear dave is not cis), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Dave Strider, fall - Freeform, ginger dave strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingkogane/pseuds/cryingkogane
Summary: remake of a fic from 3 years agokarkat wakes up to find dave out of bed





	warm

Karkat woke up early in the morning; way before sunrise. He rolled over and groaned, shivering when he felt the cold side of the bed. 

"Dave?" He muttered, looking up as he felt a cold breeze. Dave was sitting in front of the window, a white fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was staring outside, his nose twitching when a leaf blew in onto his face.

"Dave, it's only-"

"2:43, I know." He said softly, his eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes. A particularly strong gust of wind came through, rustling his messy red hair. 

Karkat shivered. "Its really cold. Why are you up? And why is the window open?" 

"Its finally Fall." Dave said softly, his lips curling into a smile. His eyes opened and there was a sparkle in them--a sparkle that screamed of pure, unadulterated happiness.

Karkat never quite understood Dave's fascination with cold weather, but now, he thought, he might get it a bit more.

Dave's nose was tinged a pink color, his bottom lip raw and bitten. He was swimming in a black hoodie, catching leaves with his sweater covered hands. He knew that when they went out for coffee the next day, he'd be wearing the same sweater. He'd step closer to Karkat and hold his hand, and nuzzle his cheek with his icicle nose. His freckles would fade away with the heat of the summer, and they'd be the same color as the leaves.

"Oh. Okay." Karkat said softly, getting out of bed with the comforter draped around his shoulders. He huddled next to Dave and wrapped the blanket around them, leaning his head on his shoulder.


End file.
